The 57th Hunger Games
by Mysteriousgirl07
Summary: Ashlynn Lyptus and her boyfriend Hunter are chosen to be the District seven tributes for the 57th Hunger Games. Rated T . NOT CONTINUING STORY UNLESS TBE READERS WANT ME TO
1. Chapter 1

" _And the female tribute for District Seven is Ashlyyn Lyptus." She says. I see Hunter stiffen and whip his head to me. I can tell by the look in his eyes he wants to volunteer. With a simple shake of my head I tell him no. If he volunteers I'll loose him. I can't let that happen.  
_ " _Ashlyyn? Ashlyyn Lyptus?" The escort asks again. I step forward and walk to the stage. I hear whispers and gasps. A peacekeeper places his hand on my back and I stiffen. I look up and see the escort wave me up onto the stage.  
_ " _How old are you Ashlyyn?" She asks me once I stand next to her.  
_ " _I'm 17." I say with a cold edge in my voice. She giggles nervously. I turn and glance at what she's wearing. As usual she's dressed as a tree.  
_ " _Right. And now the male tribute." She says as she reaches her hand in the bowl. She grabs the one at the very bottom. "And the male tribute is Hunter Mahogany." Wait. Oh no Hunter! I feel my face drain of it's color. No the odds are not in my favor. I can't lose him. I look up and see Hunter coming with the same peacekeeper behind him. He walks up the steps and locks eyes with me.  
_ " _How old are you Hunter?" She says in a girly voice. Anger and jealously rush through my bones.  
He glances at me then looks at the crowd and answers. "I'm eighteen." he says with a voice just as hard and cold as mine.  
_" _I present to you the District seven Tributes for the 57th annual Hunger Games!" We turn and walk into the justice building. As they lead us to different rooms I shudder. That last time I was here I was here with Cecilia my step mother. It was the day dad died. I resist the urge to touch my fore arms where the scars from her nails are. I walk into the room and automatically hate it. It reminds me of her. I sit on a chair and wait for her to come and insult me one last time. The door opens and she walks in.  
_ " _Hello sweetheart." She says. The moment the peacekeeper leaves she whips her head around and glares at me. "I'll be glad when when you die in that arena!" She grumbles. I stand up and walk to her. I'm 5.8 and I tower her by a foot.  
_ " _Cecilia. I'm gonna win just to prove you wrong you idiot!" I say the anger rising. I slap her letting my nails cut her skin. She looks at me in fear and screams.  
_ " _Help! She's attacking me! Help" She screams as I kick her. Four peacekeepers come in and try pull me off of her.  
_ " _You killed him! He's gone because of you!" I scream to her. I kick one of the peacekeepers that are holding me back in the groin. The remaining peacekeepers hold me down on the ground while Cecilia runs out of the room. I kick the peacekeepers off me. "Get Out!" I yell. The run out of the room and I curl up in a ballnanx start sobbi_ _ng. Why did this have to happen on my birthday? Why did they reschedule the reaping?_

 _Hunter's P.O.V  
A wave of nausea hits me as her name is called. I stiffen and whip my head in her direction. I catch her eye and she shakes her head no. She won't let me volunteer as male tribute. Trina calls Ash's name again. Ash steps forward to the stage. A peacekeeper places his hand low on her back and I notice her stiffen. As she walks past the boys her age a lot of them look at her with a want in their eyes. I'm to busy noticing how her dress hugs her curves to notice that my name was called for male tribute. Secretly I'm relived. I want to protect her. I walk up to the stage and lock eyes with Ash. Trina asks me my age. I turn and face the crowd.  
_" _I'm eighteen." I say with a cold and hard voice. Trina says something and we turn to the Justice building. They lead us to sperate rooms. I sit on the chair closest to the wall. I hear the door to Ash's room open and close. I start to hear screaming. And a crash I stand up and run to the door but its locked. I hear groaning and smirk. Ash does kick hard. I hear the door open. Ash screams get out before the door closes. The next thing I hear is Ash crying. I want to help her but I can't. I know she can't hear me but I whisper I'm sorry about you're birthday._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Ashlynn. Thank you for joining us." The escort said. I Realized I still didn't know her name. I'll just ask Hunter later. I walk over to the table and sit next to Hunter. The moment I sit down Hunter puts his hand on my leg. I look at him and smile. He smiles back. He opens his mouth to say something when the door slams open. I look up to see a tall figure. When they step in I see that it is none other than Max or as some people call him, Ax. He walks over to the table and looks us up and down.

"Looks like I finally got decent tributes." He says. He looks at Hunter. "So if you're eighteen do you work with the lumber?." He asked Hunter. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hunter look up from his food.

"Um, yes sir." Hunter said. Max looks at how close me and Hunter are sitting and smirks. I look him in the eye, my blue meeting his brown, daring him to say something. He just turns and grabs a bottle of wine off the cart next to him. I notice its red wine and squeeze my hand into a fist. Red wine was Cecilia's favorite. When Max turns around he looks at my hand.

"If you are trying to kill something you failed." He says tossing me a napkin. I look down at my hand and see that I was holding a knife. I was gripping it by the blade, and it cut my hand.

"Good job Ash. Good job." Hunter said as he used the napkin to wipe up my blood. After he wiped it up he grabbed another napkin and grabbed my hand. " Come on " he said as he pulled me up and led me to the bathroom. As we walked in he closed the door. He picked me up and put me on the sink counter. He turned on the sink and washed my hand. After he washed my hand he wrapped it up in the napkin. When he was done he put his head against mine. " Ash, promise me something"

"What?" I asked kissing him.

"Don't die for me." Hunter said putting his hands on the counter. I put my hands around his neck letting his hair tickle my palms.

" Hunter, that's a promise I cant keep." I said breaking the kiss. Hunter sighed and I jumped of the counter. He opened the door and walked out and I followed him. "Wait Hunter, what is the escorts name?" He turned and looked at me. At first I thought he was mad. Then he grinned.

" Her name is Trina" he said taking my hand. When we walked in Max looked at our hands.

" I knew it. But hey, its you're life's. Besides we could get more sponsors Just don't do anything stupid." He said taking a drink of his wine. Hunter sits on the couch in front of Trina. I sit next to him and put my head on his shoulder. I roll my eyes.

" Wouldn't plan on it max the ax. " I say with an edge. Max glares at me. I roll my eyes." Im going to bed" I say. I kiss Hunter good night. I get up and walk into my room. I just collapse on my bed and don't change my clothes.

 **If you have an idea for any of the tributes from other districts please let me know! Thanks.**


	3. Authors note

Hey readers! I need to decide the other tributes for the other districts. Please review with you're idea for a tribute. Also please let me know if you create a tribute if you don't mind if they have a love interest. Thank you!

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Skin tone:

Weapon:

Please fill this out as a review! Also the male tribute from district one will end up having a relationship with Ashlyyn. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

District token:

Summary of their reaping:

Family background:

Personality:

Any other information:

PLEASE REVEIW BY THE 30TH OF JULY. THANK YOU.


	5. Last note

Hey guys. ( if anyone is reading this )

I'm not really going to continue this story. I don't know why but I'm just not. Thank you for reading. Or not reading.

Mysterious girl


End file.
